A Policeman Makes A Visit
by SuperSandri
Summary: After all these years, Looker still keeps her in his heart. (Made from a headcanon seen on tumblr from the pokeheadcanons blog, written by thepurplerainbowcat.) One-shot


**The Policeman Makes A Visit **

* * *

To come here was rare for him, as work would always be that one bitch who kept him away from doing simple things for pleasure. But today, he was on one of those lucky but rare days where work stopped being such a bitch and actually allowed him to visit Twinleaf for once.

Looker's feet crunched under the frozen grass as he walked up to the correct address. Bravely, he held up his hand and knocked on the door.

Johanna answered it quickly. Her smile was initially present, but it faded slightly upon the sight of the policeman.

"Oh, it's you," the former coordinator greeted flatly.

"Call me by my codename, it is Looker," he requested without anything leading up to his statement.

"I know, I know," Johanna mumbled. "Care to come in? I got some water boiled for some tea."

Looker shook his head, "I did not come for tea, but I will come in." He stepped out of the cold and into the warmth of the little Twinleaf house.

Johanna closed the door behind him, watching him look at how the living room was set and decorated, "What brings you here?"

"You know what brings me here, Johanna" Looker answered. "You always know what brings me here."

"Of course, but it's kind of odd though, you've got a few more years to wait until you visit." There was a few millilitres of sarcasm in her voice.

Looker understood her words, "I know you are referring to the fact that I much visit every 3 years, but I am on leave from the IP at the moment. Team Plasma has been arrested, and I have a week without work. Then I'm off to Unova."

"Good for you." Johanna's voice was flat again. No more sarcasm.

The raven haired woman looked down, and so did the policeman. It wasn't too out of this world though, one does not simply speak with a former lover and not have awkward silences.

At this point, formalities and catching up were out of the picture, now it was time for Looker to complete his mission.

"How is she?" Looker finally asked.

Johanna looked up, making eye contact with him, "She's doing better than ever." Her mouth managed to produce a small smile. "She's been growing up so quickly that she's been living on her own."

"I know. I visited her once," Looker revealed.

Johanna looked surprised, "You did? Did you mention anything to her?"

"Just some compliments about her place and to thank her for helping me out for the past few months, nothing more," the IP member explained.

Johanna seemed unamused, "So let me get this straight, Looker, you've been in contact with your illegitimate child for the last few months, helped her out with her pokemon journey, and have visited her a couple of times, and it did not occur to you to at least reveal that you, I don't know, are her father?"

Looker had to reward himself later for not telling Johanna that he openly allowed his daughter to go into hell and fight the devil of the pokemon world, she'd get Jumpy to use Dizzy Punch on his head. "I believe it would traumatize her, so I kept silent," was how he replied.

"Dawn has a right to know, Looker," Johanna stated. "She has the right to know everything, and I'm not going to wait until she's a grown adult to tell her all this."

Looker took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He waited a moment before opening them and speaking, "I am aware. But I cannot simply walk up to her and tell her the truth" He finally sat down in a chair, "Johanna, not even my work knows I have a daughter. If it was in my files, my enemies could easily find out my weakness and exploit it."

The former coordinator raised an eyebrow, "You consider Dawn your weakness?"

Looker moved his gaze down, shut his eyes tightly and nodded, "Yes."

"Why?" Johanna was emotionless, as all she wanted was a straightforward answer.

"Because..." Looker opened his eyes and took a slow breath, not moving his head up, "She's my daughter and I love her so much."

Johanna then found herself looking down again, "That's natural, Looker, it's a perk of being a parent."

The policeman checked his watch, "It is getting late, I must go." He stood up, "Johanna, it was nice to see you again."

"You too. I'll get the door." She moved towards the exit and opened the door. "See you later, Looker. And thank you for paying child support for all these years."

"Goodbye." Looker left the house without looking her in the eye.

* * *

Route 201 was empty, except for a few trainers standing in the grass to pass the time. Looker was out of sight from them, which was what he needed right now. Privacy, secrecy, alone time.

He checked the area to see if he was truly solitary. Once the fact was confirmed, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet. In the leather folds was a small piece of paper that was too thick to be a receipt and too thin to be a business card.

Instead, it was a photo. It was crumpled moderately, but the image was still clear when he pulled it out.

When he brought it into the light, he could see the image clearly.

The text on the bottom was faded from all the years, but it was still readable.

_Dawn and Daddy, first meeting_

The image was of him holding his daughter gently, while she was still in early infancy. She was the size of a Chimchar and wasn't looking him in the eye, instead, her face showed her fascination with the colours of her nursery.

Looker himself was smiling as he looked at the camera. The younger Looker was definitely more handsome than present Looker, and even more happier. (Possibly less insane and quirky.) He held Dawn with care, firmly but gently.

Present Day Looker remembered this memory like it was yesterday. The baby powder smell that filled the nursery, the cute little mobil that hung little Starly's, Pachirisu's, and Buneary's above Dawn's crib, and especially Dawn's first grip on his fingers. She grasped his index finger so tight that it was surprising when she let him go.

Seeing her now made Looker so proud. His daughter was the champion of Sinnoh, defeater of Team Galactic, conqueror of the Battle Frontier, Resort Owner, and a top coordinator. (He'd never say that in front of Johanna though...)

He was proud of her. Prouder than the most stereotypical Empoleon. A strained whisper escaped Looker's lips as he held the photo close to his heart. "You are everything I've ever wanted in a child."

His grip tightened on the photo, "I am so proud of you, Dawn." He clenched ever harder to fight back tears. It didn't work when a single silver tear trickled down his cheek. "I love you so much." His words were choked, but they came out clearly.

Looker spent a few more seconds in this state before returning the photo to his wallet, then his wallet to his pocket. It was time to go now, he couldn't stay like this forever.

He moved his feet and began a walk down Route 201, he made sure to take in the scenery as he did. He would probably not return for another 3 years.

* * *

_**I saw a headcanon on tumblr that said that Looker is the player's father in Platinum and I really liked it. So then this happened. Not much else to say now... **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon as the company has refused my offer. I guess I'll have to spend my 10 dollars somewhere else. Also, some credit goes to tumblr user 'thepurplerainbowcat,' as it was them who submitted the headcanon to the blog named 'pokeheadcanons.' Some credit goes to them too. _**

_**K'bye **_

_**-TheOceanspray99 **_


End file.
